012614nullrilset
Guys. I am really serious, this is not appropriate for younguns. Many trigger words, such wow. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / RilSet PlaceS hiS other hand on her other Shoulder. He iS Shaking, barely able to SPeak. “You wanted me to StoP worShiPing you,” he manageS. “To Stand uP for mySelf. To grow a SPine. Well, aS far aS indePendance goeS, I think deicide might be a good Start.” HiS handS dart to Nullar’S neck, eaSily encircling it. Holding her face Steady, he StareS at it. “But I don’t have to liSten to you anymore,” he SnarlS, bringing her liPS roughly to hiS. Nullar doesn't flinch nearly as bad the second time, watching him warily, whole body tensed to run if she needs to. That opportunity is taken from her, however, when his hands wrap around her neck. She reaches up quickly to tug at the fingers, panic quite clear in her wide eyes. "Rilset," she begins imploringly, sure he's going to try to kill her, "RILS--" She lets out a small, confused whimper against his lips, claws still digging and trying to pry his fingers away, but not nearly as incessently as they had previously. It is right about then that she's struck by how incredibly fucking hot this is. She's too shocked to respond much, though, for now. RilSet deePenS the kiSS, not caring how hiS teeth ScraPe roughly againSt Nullar’S liPS. HiS handS do not Slacken their griP uPon her throat, allowing her to breathe only in quick, Stolen gaSPS. Only breaking the kiSS when he himSelf needS to to breathe, RilSet oPenS hiS eyeS to look at her again. “Down,” he growlS, releaSing her. “On the ground. UPon your kneeS. You Shall worShiP me. I command it.” Nullars hands grip his forearms now, and she stares up at him half-lidded, wondering at the little spots dancing at the corner of her vision. She stumbles when she's let go just like that, only managing to keep herself up just barely, and she touches at her neck in wonder as she gets her breath back in deep, anxious gulps. "Rilset what the f-fuck," she manages to wheeze out finally, taking a step back, trying to ignore the way her heart is pounding in her ears. She knows she could take the chance to run away while the opportunity is there, but her head is fuzzy, and... She runs her tongue over her lips, feeling for cuts. "I w... I won't do that, Rilset." “You will,” he inSiStS, StePPing forward and Seizing her by the hornS. Taking no great PainS to be gentle, he PullS down uPon them, forcing the maroon-blood to her kneeS. “Heel, dog.” He StareS down at the toP of her head. “OPen your mouth,” he SayS, in a voice that in other circumStance might PaSS for calm. “Hold it oPen, until I order you otherwiSe.” Nullar lets out a yelp when her knees crack against the hard ground, cutting it off quickly and looking rather embarrassed. She stares ahead of herself, nonplussed, and grips at his wrists. "T-telsir--" she repeats, her voice a low, confused whine. She looks up at him and, seeing he's dead serious, lets her lips part just the slightest amount. If she weren't flushed to the very tips of her ears, it might not have been otherwise obvious just how, ah, conflicted she was about this turn of events. Not taking hiS eyeS from Nullar, RilSet riPS one of hiS handS away from her, bringing it to hiS mouth. Biting into it, he tearS off a Small chunk of fleSh, red blood welling from the wound. Taking the fleSh from hiS teeth, he SliPS it carefully between Nullar’S Parted liPS. “Now, chew and Swallow,” he commandS, red blood running from hiS hand acroSS her cheek where he haS Placed it. Nullar stares at the mutant blood, a number of negative emotions passing through her eyes before she feels the little bit of meat in her mouth. "ahw a lau--" Nullar begins, backwards AND unintelligable, closing her mouth around the bit but refusing to swallow, gagging a little at the metallic taste. It's not like she hasn't eaten meat RAW before, but this is different! She grabs the other hand holding her and tugs at it with both of hers, looking around for somewhere to spit. RilSet moveS hiS wounded hand from her cheek to her face, covering her noSe and mouth. “Swallow it,” he growlS. Nullar has quickly gone from confusion and reluctant arousal to confusion and growing terror. She struggles, and ignores his 'suggestion', and attempts to bite down on the hand in front of her face. DeSPite the teeth Sinking into hiS hand, RilSet remainS firm. Pain of the fleSh meanS little to him. “You have to breathe Sometime. Swallow, and I Shall let you.” She pulls with both hands and manages to dislodge his hand just enough to take in a small gasping breath-- only to end up inhaling the mix of saliva and blood that was coating her mouth, which sent her into a choking fit against his hand. When she couldn't fight anymore, and was feeling dangerously weak, she swallowed, the piece seeming to hang thickly in her throat, though maybe she was imagining that. RilSet removeS hiS hand, letting her breathe freely. Taking hold of her hornS again, he forceS her to look him in the face. “Very good. Now rePeat after me. I have eaten of your fleSh, my lord,” He intoneS Solemnly. She catches her breath, then stares up at him, letting the words sink in for a second, shaking a bit. It aaalmost looks like she might listen, but instead what she does is spit blood and saliva up at him and attempt to claw him in the bulge. Or the leg. Whatever she can reach, really. She tries to use that momentum to get back onto her feet, ignoring her concern for her horns for now. RilSet ShakeS Nullar’S head from Side to Side harShly, ignoring the Sting of Pain where She managed to claw the inSide of hiS thigh. “I have eaten of your fleSh, my lord,” he SayS louder, kneeing her in the Stomach. She almost gets herself up on one leg, but collapses into him when he takes her breath away a new way this time. "If you w-want me to talk," she gasps out breathily, words interspersed with out-of-it giggles, "Maybe you should stop fucking hitting me you crazy bitch." “JuSt SayS the wordS,” RilSet SayS, almoSt comfortingly. “I have eaten of your fleSh, my lord,” "Go... FUCK yourself, Rilset, someone will hear this eventually," Nullar snarls, lashing out at him again. She's rather weak by this point, though, between disorientation and erratic breathing, so her attacks don't pack as much punch as they ought. “Will anyone care? Frankly, I’m not So Sure,” RilSet SayS calmly, letting her weak blowS glace off him. “I am not aSking for So much, am I? Nothing more than what I would have done for you, once uPon a time. LiSten, I’ll make it SimPle for you. JuSt rePeat theSe three SentenceS and I’ll let you go. I’ll even let you take a few free SwingS at me.” He tiltS her head uP, exPoSing her throat towardS him. “I have eaten of your fleSh, my lord,” he SayS again. ““I have drank of your blood, my lord. My life, for yourS. SimPle enough, yeS? JuSt Say the wordS.” Nullar finally manages to get her claws to make purchase, dipping them deep into his thighs on each side and beginning to drag them down slowly, apparently determined to turn the meat there into ribbons. She goes to try to shout but she gets out no more than a few attempts, "A-- AV-- AVE--" before she begins to cough again, throat too hoarse, neck too distended to get any kind of volume going. “You can whiSPer. I have good earS,” RilSet reaSSureS her. Red blood iS guShing down hiS legS by now, but he iS far too wraPPed uP in what he iS doing to notice. “Say the wordS, Nullar. Three little SentenceS, and I will Prove a benevolent deity. I have eaten of your fleSh, my lord. I have drank of your blood, my lord. My life, for yourS.” She bares her teeth and hisses at him, ripping her claws down the last bit of flesh she can reach before her nails catch and glance off his knees. She is either too proud, or not scared enough, and stares him down defiantly. RilSet SighS deePly. “Very well.” Pulling down on her hornS he bringS hiS knee uP, SmaShing it into her noSe. Pulling hiS knee back, he rePeatS the motion, Slamming hiS knee into her face Several timeS, until her noSe lookS utterly broken. Bringing hiS elbow to bear, he SmaSheS it into her front teeth, cutting himSelf in the ProceSS. Finally, he extendS hiS foot, kicking her hard in the bulge. After thiS, he letS go of her comPletely, backing away a few StePS. “Welcome, my dear, to the church of RilSet!” he SayS Somewhat out of breathe, handS in the air. “BaPtiSed in blood, fleSh, and Pain, you are now my moSt devoted follower.” He fallS to hiS kneeS, Pain catching uP to him. “I am god, now,” he whiSPerS, more to himSelf than Nullar. Nullar is no stranger to having her nose broken, and frankly, after the second hit she doesn't really feel much pain anymore. She slumps to the ground like a rag doll when he's done, nearly choking on blood dripping down her nasal cavities, seeing stars from the pain. She knows well enough, even pain drunk and barely conscious, to force herself to stay on her side, tilting her nose more toward the ground to let the blood drain out that way. She spits out a tooth- the longest one that usually sticks out past her lips on her left side, it looks like, and she's deliriously sad to see it go. She doesn't have much of a chance to listen to his ravings, nevermind respond, too busy trying to remind herself to breathe and keep from puking at the sick sounds she hears when she tries to breathe through her nose. She sees droplets of maroon tinted water hit the floor and marvels inwardly-- strange, she didn't even know she was crying. Crawling on hiS handS and kneeS, RilSet manageS to drag himSelf to Nullar’S Side. “Well, how waS it for you,” he manageS to get out, before managing to choke out Something like a laugh. He kiSSeS Nullar’S forehead. “We’ll have to do thiS again Sometime,” he murmur drowSily. “UnleSS you feel uP for another round? I’ll be bottom, if you like.” Nullar cringes when she senses him move closer, rather than hearing or seeing him, as she's too focused on staying conscious to hear or see much of anything. She snarls when she feels his lips on her forehead, and lashes out blindly to try to shove him away from her. She lets out a deep, whole body shuddering sob and goes through the herculean effort it takes to get herself up to her knees. She uncaptchalogues a couple of gorgeous looking, obviously modified honeysuckles and chomps down on them defiantly, daring him to start something again. She looks a little better, but not by much. She takes advantage of the tiny increase in strength to grip two fingers at the base of her nose and drag down sharply, trying to align the shattered pieces of cartilege, and does a fairly decent job, the motion far too practiced, before she shrieks and hits the floor again. RilSet SmileS tiredly from where he layS, watching Nullar go about the ProceSS of fixing herSelf. So fierce! Even in hiS exhauSted State, he cannot get enough of her. “No wonder you wanted a black relationShiP So badly,” he SayS Softly, almoSt falling aSleeP. “Now I underStand the aPPeal. Goodnight, my dear,” he SayS, in a manner which iS almoSt Sincere. It is only pure vitriol that keeps Nullar conscious. She watches him where he lays and waits for him to finally pass out. She sits up slowly, head spinning, and uncaptchalogues a set of gloves, the ones she has that are alchemized with chloroform, shoving them over his nose and mouth to make sure he stays out for longer. She sits there dazedly for a moment, just trying to clear her head, then runs her fingers harshly along the bridge of her nose again, taking great care to clean it and pack it with gauze. She cleans up her gums, too, though they keep bleeding, captchaloguing the tooth and her gloves. She rips his pants off at the upper thigh, and considers mutilating his bulge for one brief, insane moment, but instead stitches and bandages his wounds, bandaging his hand as well. She stands up, swaying on her feet, and gives his 'sleeping' form one weak kick before stumbling as sneakily as she could, finding one of the rooms hidden behind the astrolabe to recover and mourn. 06:53 AG: ((AND SCENE.)) 06:54 AC: ((Well, that went well.)) 06:54 AG: ((hahahaha))